elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пасхальные яйца (Oblivion)
Знакомые лица * М’айк Лжец, который раньше объявлялся в Морровинде. Время от времени появляется около Анвила и Лейавина, безостановочно бегая между этими городами. Его реплики наполнены смешными примечаниями на популярные темы, обсуждавшимися на официальном форуме игры, где геймеры высказывали свое недовольство. * В Анвиле можно найти сестру Драрэйн Телас из Морровинда, Арвену. В первом задании от Гильдии Бойцов (квест Проблема с крысами) она просит защитить проживающих в её доме крыс. В предыдущей игре серии первое задание Балморской Гильдии Бойцов — убить крыс, портящих подушки Драрейн Телас. * Свенья Снежная Песнь. Во время путешествия к Горе Ныряльщика (Прыжковая гора от 1с) можно найти дневник Агнара, принадлежавший мужу Свеньи. Дневник рассказывает о пути Агнара к вождю Тирска после отъезда Нереварина, его брак со Свеньей, и их поход за уничтожением Матроны Удурфрукт (или Матери Удурфрукт) — ужасного создания, которое разоряло Тирск (аддон BloodMoon). Побочный квест The Horror of Dive Rock (Ужас на Горе Ныряльщика) * Дом Хлаалу. Намёки на один из великих домов Морровинда — Хлаалу часто встречаются в игре. Фалану Хлаалу охотно рассказывает о своем переезде в Скинград из Морроувинда. Её отношение к Великому дому неизвестно — Хлаалу не самая редкая фамилия среди данмеров. Зато разговор с ней по поводу Скинграда открывает массу щекотливых тем, в том числе некрофилии (и неизвестно откуда известной Чемпиону сумме штрафа за некрофилию). Кстати, ее первый магазин «Всё для алхимика» сгорел. Руины его находятся около Мемориальной пещеры (Memorial Cave) к юго-востоку от Имперского города, на месте можно найти уцелевшие флаконы зелья защиты от огня. * Камонна Тонг. Два бронированных данмера поселились в Лагере Ходока, чуть севернее Чейдинхолла. Они были агентами Камонна Тонг — тайной организации, основанной в Морровинде. Нет никакого объяснения их присутствию здесь, хотя вместе они еженедельно поставляют скуму к пещере Гребень Королей (Kingscrest). По слухам, скума помещается в ящик, стоящий неподалеку. К этому ящику приходят любители скумы, забирают её и оставляют там деньги. Иногда, они идут прямо к этим двум из Коммонны Тонг, наверное, за свежачком. * Аргонианина по имени Серая Глотка в Morrowind можно встретить на одной из плантаций в качестве раба — в Oblivion он уже охотник на вампиров из Имперского Города. * Иногда NPC говорят о Святом Джиубе, который прогнал из Морровинда скальных наездников. Джиуб — заключенный, которого перевозили на корабле вместе с главным героем в Morrowind. Это напоминает Легенду о святом Патрике, который прогнал змей из Ирландии. Незавершённые квесты * Мертвый Любовник. В озере чуть западней форта Никель лежит труп опознанный как Нат Дайер (Nath Dyer). На трупе вы найдёте веточку примулы и недоставленное любовное письмо, написанное Натом его любимой женщине. К несчастью, похоже, оно никогда не попадет в ее руки… В редакторе Construction Set есть два скрытых названия для этого трупа, DeadLoverFortNikel (Мёртвый любовник форта Никель) и NathanMcDyer (Натан Макдайер). Очень вероятно, что этот труп назван по имени Натана Макдайера, работника Bethesda Game Studios, который участвовал в команде контроля качества игры. * Незаконная дочь. В нижних помещениях Арены, справа от Мастера Клинков Овина, на земле лежит письмо от боксерши Бранвен, утверждающей, что она его дочь. Письмо начинается со слов, что Оувину придётся признать свою дочурку, когда та станет Чемпионом арены. Бравен можно найти в Районе Арены Имперского города, тренирующуюся с Салитом. * Курьеры. Во время первого захода в район Рынка появляется новая тема «Вы нуждаетесь в курьерах?». Но во всём районе нет ни одного NPC с которым можно поговорить на эту тему. В игре есть код ImpExWork 00025cf7, который не подключён ни к одному NPC, но содержит ответы: «Согласен», «Не согласен», «Передать письмо». Причём, в нескольких кодах содержится слово ImpEx, очень напоминающее FedEx, и расшифровывается, как Имперская экспресс доставка. * Странный дом Гилгондорина. Альтмер-владелец гостиницы «Серебряный дом на воде» (Silverhome-on-the-Water) в Бравиле, говорит, что Дро’Сханджи видел странных тварей около его дома, и что мы должны поговорить с ним. Однако дом Дро’Сханджи абсолютно нормален, да и его хозяин ничего не говорит по этому поводу независимо от расположения. * Член секты. Жители Коррола часто обсуждают странное поведение Эугала Беллета. В его доме можно найти вход в подвал, наполненный человеческими черепами. Оказывается, Эугал состоит в Мифическом рассвете. * Незаконные сделки. Слухи в Корроле могут поведать о незаконных сделках в местной гостинице «Дуб и патерица». При входе в подвал-подземелье этой гостиницы включается боевая музыка и освещение, как в пещерах с монстрами, хотя там нет ни одного гада. * Потомок Огров. В Корроле проживает имперская супружеская чета — Джиролин и Арила Доран, с которыми, как можно заметить в Construction Set, кажется связан квест, который был вырезан из конечной версии игры. По квесту он считает себя потомком какого-то огра в далёком поколении и просит игрока оставить перед пещерой с ними предложение о дружественном контакте, подкреплённое драгоценностями. Похоже, огры-людоеды готовы принять Джиролина в свои ряды… как пищу, и его придётся спасать из затруднительного положения. От оригинального сценария остались лишь разрозненные надписи из дневника и название пещеры — пещера Рок Боттом (Rock Bottom Cave), обитатели которой, по причине отсутствия квеста, были заменены на гоблинов. * Пропавшие лошади. Имперка в конюшне Имперского города отказывается продавать герою коня, объясняя тем, что кони для продажи пропали. Орчиха — ее помощница — тайком признается, что сожрала их, но больше разговор ни к чему не приводит, и настучать на любительницу конины не получается. Сама владелица конюшни полагает, что ее кони сбежали к диким лошадям. Стадо можно встретить в районе старого моста у Врат Пелла, но оседлать лошадок нельзя. Отсылки на предыдущие игры серии * Постер, рекламирующий Арену в Обливионе, очень похож на рисунок с коробки TES Arena. * В конце сюжетной линии Гильдии Воинов Модрин Орейн подарит главному герою Шлем Орейна Медвежьего Когтя. В диалоге Модрин расскажет о поисках артефакта Малаката в Морровинде, где протагонист был послан, чтобы убить последнего живого члена клана Медвежий Коготь, возможно, по линии Орейна, дабы добыть этот шлем. * В Скинграде один из жителей вам расскажет историю о том, как он купил сладкий рулет и наткнулся на трёх разбойников, которые хотели у него этот рулет отнять… Эта история использовалась в Морровинде и Даггерфолле при определении класса персонажа. * Иногда NPC разговаривают между собой по поводу нового спектакля, называющегося «Похотливая аргонианская дева». Постановка, по весьма откровенному сценарию Крассиуса Курио из дома Хлаалу, дебютировала в Морроувинде. Книга, содержащая одну из сцен спектакля, может быть найдена в самой игре (почти у всех аргониан мужского пола она при себе). * В Храме Небесного Повелителя, штабе Клинков, служит редгард по имени Сайрус. Интересно, что Сайрус — это имя главного героя The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, редгарда родом из Сентинеля, участвовашего в важных событиях на Строс М’кае в конце Второй Эры. Пираты из района Береговой Линии тоже упоминают Сайруса. * Береговая Линия является местом проживания некоторых членов бывшей шахтёрской колонии Воронья Скала (Raven Rock) на Солтсхейме после её разорения. О колонии рассказывалось в аддоне Bloodmoon. * В Морровинде существовал уникальный амулет Ушижи, несмотря на отсутствие NPC с таким именем. В Обливионе этот недочёт исправили, назвав этим именем охранника в поместье Умбакано. * А самого альтмера-коллекционера древностей Умбакано можно было встретить в предыдущей игре серии. В Morrowind он работал в одной из шахт у Красной горы. * В Чейдинхолле можно услышать, как пьяница-данмер Алдос Отран приятным голосом распевает о скальных наездниках из Вварденфелла, присутствие которого раздражало многих «ветеранов Морровинда». * В Раю Манкара Каморана, за большим холмом с пещерой, находится остров с сундуком. Сундук охраняет призрачный грязевой краб. Возможно, это призрак гигантского грязекраба из Морровинда. Он больше и сильнее обычного, и может быть убит только магическим оружием. * После окончания квеста Шеогората в каджитском поселении Пограничныя застава (Border Watch) «Вороной Курьер» напечатает статью о случившемся дожде из горящих собак. Также в этом номере газеты описан случай падения одного или двух магов с неба — это намёк на Тархиела из Морровинда. * На резервуаре, восстанавливающем здоровье и ману на Арене, выгравирована весьма мотивирующая цитата Гейдена Шинджи: «Лучшая техника боя — техника выжившего». Та же самая цитата появляется после установки и запуска ТЕS Arena. * В квесте Гильдии Воинов The Wandering Scholar (Странствующий ученый) нужно сопроводить женщину по имени Эланте из Алинора к Пещере Бритллрок (Brittlerock). Она появлялась и в Морровинде в пещере Ибар-Дад (Ibar Dad), где вела раскопки артефакта. * Некоторые гоблины носят доспехи из кожи нетча, как и в Морровинде. Но, к сожалению, их нельзя снять с трупов. * В Construction Set есть предустановленное имя героя — Bendu Olo. Это имя коловианского короля, который воевал против слоадов. Намёки, не связанные с TES * В квесте «An Unexpected Voyage» (Непредвиденное путешествие) Чемпиону дана возможность притвориться коком корабля во время захвата его бандитами. Можно заметить, что этот диалог на 90 % списан из фильма «В осаде» со Стивеном Сигалом. Название же банды «Пираты Тёмной воды» взято из одноимённого американского мультсериала об искателях сокровищ. * Cпикер и вербовщик Темного Братства Люсьен Лашанс является карикатурой на Люсьена Лакруа, персонажа из канадского сериала Вечный Рыцарь. * Скьорта (Skjorta), торговка из Брумы, названа так неспроста. «Skjorta» в переводе с норвежского и шведского — рубашка. Джакбен, граф Имбел (Jakben, Earl of Imbel) так же имеет очень «умное» имя. Если удалить слово граф из имени то останется Jakbenlmbel. Если присмотреться, то это можно прочитать как Jak be nlmble или nimble в переводе с английского — Джек Ловкий. Это намёк на известного вора Спрингхила Джека, и «Спринг-Хилд» Джека — представителя английского фольклора. * Лидер некромантов Маннимарко носит титул Короля Червей. Он так назван в честь германского племени Маркоманни, которое завоевали в 408 году то, что сейчас называется Городом Червей в юго-западной Германии. * Квест «A Shadow Over Hackdirt» (Тень над Хакдиртом) вовлекает вас в тайну одного поселения, жители которого поклоняются культу невиданных существ, известных как Deep ones (Глубинные Жители). Этот квест по сценарию очень похож на сюжет книги Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта «Тень над Инсмутом». В книге повествуется о городе в Новой Англии, где действует странный культ, поклоняющийся существам из морских глубин. Также, это намёк на другую игру Бетезды по этой книге Лавкрафта — «Call of Cthulhu: The dark corners of the earth». Кроме того, у Металлики в альбоме Master of Puppets, третий трек The Thing That Should Not Be повествует об этой истории. * Голубые замшевые ботинки (Blue Suede Shoes) в игре названы в честь знаменитой песни Blue Suede Shoes — классики рок-н-ролла. Её написал Карл Перкинс, и исполнялась она многими известными певцами, такими, как Джонни Кэш, Элвис Пресли и Джимми Хендрикс. * Второй квест Умбакано «Nothing You Can Possess» («Нет ничего, что нельзя отобрать») — намёк на первый фильм об Индиане Джонсе «В поисках затерянного ковчега». В том фильме противник Джонса — доктор Рене Беллок, отобрав у него идола, который Индиана с таким трудом добывал, сказал: «Dr. Jones, again we see that there is nothing you can possess, which I cannot take away» (Доктор Джонс, вы снова убедились в том, что нет ничего, чем бы вы обладали, и что я бы не мог от вас поиметь". * Квест Тёмного Братства «Whodunit» («Кто это сделал?») основан на книге Агаты Кристи «И потом никого не стало» («Десять негритят»). * Сборщик налогов Фафнир назван по имени жадного дракона из скандинавской мифологии (из Саги Волсунга (Volsunga Saga)). * В конце квеста «Where Spirits Have Lease» («Там, где обитают духи»/«Дом с привидениями») из саркофага поднимается лич с криком «Я живу… Снова! Ха-ха!» — это фраза из фильма «Армия тьмы». * Возможно, что руины, где живет Умбра (квест даедрического принца Клавикуса Вайла) — Vindasel — названы в честь актера Вина Дизеля. Этот актер играл в фильме «Миротворец», действие которого происходит в Мэриленде — там, где раньше находилась «Бетезда Софтворкс». * В Тёмном Братстве Чейдинхолла живёт NPC по имени Антуанетта Мари, юная отравительница с пугающе дружелюбным и легким характером. Так же звали и королеву Франции (рождённую в Австрии в 18 веке), которая была казнена во время французской революции. * В книжном магазине «Первое издание» в районе Торгового района Имперского города находится свиток «Документ Периля Бантера». Название книга получила в честь доски объявлений, на которой часто вешал свои записочки одноименный член команды разработчиков. * В квесте «Одинокий дозорный» (The Forlon Watchman) фигурируют капитан Лоутон и мятежник-предатель Гейбл. Это явный намек на фильм "Мятеж на «Баунти», где Кларк Гейбл и Чарльз Лоутон играют роли предводителя мятежников и капитана корабля соответственно. * По квесту Unfriendly Competition (Нечестная конкуренция) в Имперском городе ГГ находит каталог вещей недавно умерших людей. В списке значится некий Офорд Гэбингс — анаграмма от Фродо Бэггинс. Также, в каталоге описываются некоторые вещи Фродо, которые он носил по книге «Властелин колец»: золотое кольцо с гравировкой, короткий волшебный меч, накидка путешественника и пр. Еще намёком на «Властелина колец» является скрытый NPC Боромир. Он — женщина, несмотря на то, что находится в мужском обличии. Увидеть его можно лишь через консоль (ID 0002319f). * Некоторые магазины в Имперском городе названы в честь ресторанов штата Мэриленд, где находилась Бетезда («Три брата», «Главный ингредиент»). * Название квеста Whom Gods Annoy («Кого раздражают боги») очень смахивает на эпизод «Стар Трека» «Whom gods destroy» (кого уничтожат боги). Оба названия вынесены из фразы Эврипида: «Тех, кого боги хотят уничтожить, сначала сводят с ума» или распространенной поговорки «Кого Бог хочет наказать — того лишит разума». * Серый Лис, возможно, был назван: 1. В честь грабителя поездов Билла Минера, которого за преклонный возраст прозвали «Серой лисой». В 1982 году про его жизнь был снят фильм с одноименным названием. 2. В честь лидера банды разбойников в The Court Jester, по кличке «Черная лиса». 3. В честь пирата Робертса из фильма «Свадьба принцессы». Причем, этот пират также носил маску, за которой «скрывал свою настоящую историю», и был влюблен в принцессу, которая думала, что его уже нет в живых. Многие фразы у этих персонажей также совпадают. * Предмет «Голова матери» из квеста Following a Lead (Следуя Приказу) взят из фильма «Пятница 13-ое (часть 2)». В этом фильме Джейсон (маньяк-убийца) разговаривает с головой своей матери. Тело матери в разговоре не участвует. * Уриэль Септим подражает шекспировскому Юлию Цезарю. Если его спросить, хочет ли он умереть, то император ответит слова Цезаря: «Смерть — неотвратимый конец, наступит, когда наступит». Прочее * У основании Скалы Ныряльщика (Прыжковая гора от 1С) лежит труп Андре Лябуша со сломанным позвоночником. Если обыскать его тело, можно найти записку, в которой дочь просит его быть осторожной во время восхождения на гору, так как он довольно неуклюж. * Квест The Horror of Dive Rock (Ужас на Горе Ныряльщика). Пещера Лангуст (Crayfish) заполнена секциями с глупыми названиями, которые переводятся как «Капилляры речного рака», «Мокрая спинка речного рака» и.т.д. В одной из комнат этой пещеры лежит пьяный вусмерть гоблин. Так же оригинально названы комнаты в акавирских руинах Змеиного Следа: «Клыки Змеи», «Голова Змеи» «Глаза Змеи», «Тело Змеи»… Выход из руин скромно назван «Хвостом». * Аргонианка Вибам-На, проживающая в Лейавине, рассказывает о том, как некто заработал состояние на сети ресторанов, занимающихся приготовлением крысятины (похоже на «Макдональдс»). Она расскажет, что в меню есть «Крысиное рагу с тёртым оленьим членом» («Макдак», к счастью, в подобном не замечен). * На юго-востоке от Бравила находится маленький немаркированный мост, под которым лежит мёртвый тролль с предсмертной запиской. В ней говорится, что он охранял мост, но его никто не боялся, и он сильно комплексовал по этому поводу («Моя глупый тролль…»). * В башне Аркведа (квест Вермины) полно мебели и различных предметов, прилепленных к потолку. Сбить их можно стрелами или не сбивать, во время перезагрузки незакрепленные предметы отвалятся сами. Так же в ней попадается комната сильно увеличенных размеров, где стулья в высоту — полтора бретонских роста (что попахивает Алисой с ее флакончиком «Выпей меня!») * Во время квеста Тёмного Братства Чти Мать свою! (Honor Thy Mother) вы должны посетить ферму Эпплвотч (Applewatch), и можете осмотреть могилы семьи Драконис. Если прочитать надгробие матери: «Навеки будет проклят тот, кто отнял жизнь её», то на вас нападёт привидение. На могиле её сына написано «А мама говорила…» * Если вернуться в коллекторы Имперского города, то на месте смерти императора будет мемориал и стол со следами кинжалов, обрызганный кровью. * После завершения квестовой линии Гильдии Бойцов есть возможность назначить Модрина Орейна своим помощником. Модрин скажет, что достаточно хорошо живёт и ничего не хочет делать, а только заниматься живописью. Кстати, его шедевры («Модрин с аргонианином», прямо как «Дама с горностаем») можно посмотреть тут же, на мольберте. * В глубине пещеры Зеленый Луг живёт гигантский грязевой краб, который в 3 раза больше обычного, хотя по боевым показателям он него не отличается. Гигантский Корень Нирна растёт где-то по близости от буквы «k» в названии города Скинград (Skingrad) на карте игрового мира, а другой — возле буквы «h» в названии города Кватча (Kvatch). * В башне Фатиса Арена по квесту Гильдии Воров Arrow of Extrication (Стрела Освобождения) есть шахта с водой, в которой обитает гигантская рыба-убийца (гибрид бешеной щуки и карася). В ней полно всяких вкусностей, включая банки с икрой. * В руинах Куллот (Culotte), в верховьях Нибена между Имперским городом и Бравилом есть айлейдская статуя, которая нужна по квесту Умбакано «The Collector» (Коллекционер). Поначалу в пещере никого нет, но, если взять эту статую, то вас догонит сюрприз. Похоже на начальный эпизод из фильма Индиана Джонс «Храм судьбы». * После завершения квеста Гильдии Бойцов «Азани Черное Сердце», в шкафу Азани можно найти книгу «Палла», которая является пародией на «Лолиту» Набокова. * Книга «Золотая лента» — намёк на бестселлер Стивена Крейна «Красный орден Храбрости». * Недалёко от форта Урасек можно найти около дерева мёртвого гоблина, который держит в руках бутылку пива. Рядом с ним лежит тележка с бочками и пару бутылок пива. Категория:Oblivion